1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories, and more particularly to an accessory for holding kickstand pads which are used for preventing penetration of the end of a kickstand into soft ground and the resultant tipping of the cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Motorcycling today has grown substantially in popularity, both as a means of transportation, and also as a recreation outlet for many people. With increased sophistication in design, many such vehicles represent a considerable investment to their owners/operators, with both popular and customized models typically costing many thousands of dollars.
Along with the increased value noted, there has arisen the need to be able to park these vehicles safely, with essentially complete freedom from tipping in order to avoid potentially critical damage to both the vehicles and any passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,387 sets forth, in col. 1, first three paragraphs, a major problem faced by the typical owner. The solution proposed in the patent is to provide a kickstand support or pad which can be placed under the kickstand, to distribute the weight of the cycle when it is parked, especially in areas where the ground is either soft, or constituted of asphalt paving, a material also considered to be relatively soft. During operation of the cycle, the pad is stored on a frame member of the vehicle by means of an elastic strap, FIGS. 3 and 5.
Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,031 wherein there is disclosed a kickstand pad having a hole by which it can be secured to a cord or leather loop 24 existing on the cycle frame, FIG. 2, or to a cable 26 thereon, FIG. 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,987 illustrates and describes still another support plate for a kickstand, with a chain fastener between the plate and the motorcycle frame. In connection with storing the device, col. 3 of the patent mentions that the chain can alternately be wrapped up upon itself, put into a motorcycle saddle bag, or stored on the person of the operator.
Several disadvantages become apparent with the solutions proposed in the foregoing patents. First, there existed a distinct possibility of such kickstand pads becoming either misplaced or stolen, since they were often stored in plain sight, and visible to anyone who happened to pass by. No provision was made for concealing them, or locking them in place, and thus the owner might very well find the pad missing after leaving the vehicle unattended for a period of time.
Also, there is presently a significant focus on style and image of the modern cycle. Accessories which were either merely tied in place or otherwise secured in a more or less haphazard fashion were considered in poor taste aesthetically, and thus generally have not found any significant acceptance by the motorcycling community.